


Be Quiet Love

by thestoryofnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, silent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofnarry/pseuds/thestoryofnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gives Harry a handjob while watching a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet Love

Harry’s POV.

The boys were all sitting down on the couches, waiting for 21 Jump Street to start, of course leave it to Liam to plan a boys night for all the boys to spend time together, as if we don’t see each other all the time already.

Liam, Zayn and Louis were all sharing the “front seats” (the boys had moved the couches so they resembled theater seats) and it was Niall’s and I’s turn to sit in the back.

"You can’t even see anything back here" I mumbled, and made a plan to discretely fall asleep.

"Just enjoy the movie Haz" Niall whispered and scooted closer to me so his head was at my shoulder. 

~~~~

Half-way through the movie, and I was fed up. I couldn’t see a goddamn thing, Zayn wouldn’t shut up with his constant chewing, and to be honest (I mean I love these guys to death) but I would rather be screwing some random chick (or dude) at a club right now.

"Help me leave?" I whispered in Niall’s ear.

"Why are you leaving?" he whispered back, not moving his head from my shoulder.

What would I tell him? Something that’ll freak him out so I can leave.

“I’m really horny, and I want to go get laid” I said, and Niall tensed at my words.

“Well then enjoy the show” he said simply. What the hell does that mean? I scooted closer to Niall, and began watching the movie. I was about to laugh when I felt a hand traveling up my shirt, slowly making its way towards my boxers.

“Niall, what the hell are you doing?!” I whispered, scared that the boys would turn around any second.

“I said enjoy the show Harold” he said simply, and began palming me through my jeans. I couldn’t help but moan at the sensation Niall was giving me, with just his hands for God’s sake!

“You’re going to have to give me the full function then Nialler” I said my voice filled with lust and need.

“Only if you’re quiet” he said, and stood up. I looked up at him questionably, but he soon returned with a blanket.

Niall lay next to me again, and instead of palming me again, he let his hand slide inside my jeans. I hissed at the coldness of his hand, and Niall laughed, sensing the goose bumps that had just formed in my stomach.

“Your cock is never ending Styles” he whispered in my ear, and again I let out a small moan.

“Everything okay back there?” Liam asked suddenly. I tried to remove Niall’s hand but he wouldn’t budge, and kept giving me the best hand job I had ever gotter.

“Yeah, just gave Harry a couple pulls, normal” Niall said, giving me a wink.

“Faster Ni” I whispered in his ear, and he did just that.

“Fuck Niall, you’re good with your hands”

I felt a familiar pit in my stomach, and came like never before.

“Maybe it can be my turn next time” Niall whispered in my ear, before standing up, and walking to the restroom, covering his extremely visible erection.


End file.
